Same Fate, Same Tragedy, Different Life?
by Aika Yuuki Uchiha
Summary: Suatu perubahan besar di Dunia Ninja mengubah segalanya dalam hidup seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Kyuubi no Yoko yang kejam dan buas tersegel didalamya sejak masih bayi. Apakah Sasuke akan menempuh takdir, tragedi, dan hidup yang sama dengan Naruto?  RnR Ya...
1. Chapter 1

Same Fate,Same Tragedy,Different Life?

By: Yuuki Aika Uchiha

Naruto – Sasuke U. - Adventure/Friendship – AU – OOC - rated T

Madara Uchiha mengetahui tentang kehamilan Kushina Namikaze beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Agar Minato tidak dapat menyegel Kyuubi kedalam anak kandungnya, madara menyerang konoha tiga bulan lebih cepat. Penyerangan Kyuubi-Madara terhadap Konoha berakhir saat klan Uchiha mengorbankan anak pemimpin klan yang baru lahir,Uchiha Sasuke,sehingga Sandaime Hokage,Hiruzen Sarutobi dapat menyegel Kyuubi ke tubuhnya dengan Shiki Fuuin. Apakah Sasuke akan menempuh takdir, permasalahan, dan hidup yang sama dengan Jinchuuriki canon, Naruto Uzumaki?  
>temukan jawabannya disini...<p>

CHAPTER I – The Discovery

Hari sabtu adalah libur bagi ninja konoha yang sedang tidak dalam misi, suasana di pusat kota cukup ramai dan akrab. Keluarga-keluarga, baik ninja maupun rakyat biasa tengah menikmati berbelanja di toko-toko, maupun hanya sekedar jalan-jalan menikmati udara pra-musim gugur yang sejuk...

Dari sekumpulan orang tersebut, nampak seorang wanita muda berambut merah yang tengah melihat-lihat buku, ditemani oleh tiga orang anak yang tampaknya masih Chuunin. Wanita tersebut adalah Kushina Uzumaki, ia sangat senang, karena kali ini ia dapat berbelanja dengan tenang tanpa merasa diawasi ANBU suruhan suaminya, hanya ditemani oleh tiga orang murid suaminya yang 'manis'.

Tetapi tampaknya ketenangan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama...

"Kushina-neechan! coba lihat bayi di kover majalah ini.. sangat lucu yah, duh, semoga saja nanti naru-chan bisa seimut ini.. pasti bisa masuk majalah juga!" teriak seorang anak perempuan ABG berambut coklat dengan ceria.

"gak ah, ototou-chan pasti akan jadi seorang ninja yang hebat seperti minato-sensei.. masa cuma jadi model majalah? gak keren banget tauk" timpal seorang anak laki-laki ber-googles orange dengan tidak kalah semangat.

"Sudahlah Obito, Rin, Naruto-sama nantinya pasti akan jadi orang yang mengagumkan. Soal jadi model, atau ninja, atau hokage sekalipun.. itu bukan urusan kita. Biar Kushina-neechan dan Minato-sensei yang menentukan.. kalian jangan ribut deh.." tegur seorang anak sebaya dengan mereka yang tampak lebih dewasa, rambutnya yang silver keabu-abuan bergoyang terhembus angin, mulutnya yang tertutup topeng wajah perlahan-lahan membentuk senyum kecil, sebelah tangannya memegang buku berwarna orange...

"Kakashi Hatake! berapa kali mau kuberitahu kau? jangan baca buku porno seperti itu!" teriak Kushina setelah melihat kover depan buku yang dibaca kakashi, yang sudah sangat familiar itu, yakni 'Icha Icha Paradise vol 1 by Jiraiya. For matured adults only'

Kushina akan segera menjewer kakashi kembali ke rumah saat tiba-tiba..  
>sebuah tepukan di bahu dan suatu suara yang lembut menyadarkannya.<p>

"Kushi-Chan.. sadar donk,kamu kan istri Yondaime Hokage, tidak baik teriak-teriak di tengah jalan begitu!" kata Mikoto Uchiha.  
>Ia sedang kebetulan lewat dari menjemput Itachi ke akademi,tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan kecil Itachi, dan sebelah tangnnya lagi mengelus-elus perutnya yang sangaat bulat..<p>

"Wah,Mikoto-Chan.. Sasuke cepat sekali besarnya.. bentar lagi sudah mau lahir ya?" tanya kushina dengan perasaan kaget bercampur senang.

"Hai, kira-kira besok atau lusa sudah lahir, senangnya, akhirnya Itachi akan punya seorang adik, dan aku bisa kembali tugas, nyebelin banget tau harus terus dirumah semasa hamil." kata Mikoto.

Di sekitar tempat tersebut, tampaklah dua orang dengan pakaian hitam bercorak awan berwarna merah darah di jendela sebuah apartemen, Orochimaru dan Konan..

"kupu-kupu kertas ku sudah berhasil menemukan lokasi istri yondaime, seperti dugaan madara-sama, ia sedang hamil. Cepat utus ular summon mu kesana untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, kupu-kupu ku akan menyampaikan berita ini kepada Leader-sama dan madara-sama" perintah Konan kepada Orochimaru.

Kembali pada Kushina dan Mikoto

"Kalau Naruto kapan lahirnya, Kushi-chan?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Masih tiga atau empat bulan lagi sih.."jawabnya.

Sebelum mikoto sempat membalas lagi, tiba-tiba ada suara kecil dari samping mereka.

"Kaachan, Namikaze-sama, gomen ne, tapi Tachi dengar dari bisik-bisik onii-san dan onee-san di sana, Namikaze-sama sudah ditunggu oleh Yondaime-sama di rumah, tapi mereka takut untuk gangguin kalian ngobrol, jadi Tachi pikir, Tachi aja yang bilang.. gitu." kata iTachi polos. Di sampingnya, Obito, Rin, dan Kakashi hanya cengengesan dan nyengir-nyengir tak jelas.

Konan dan Orochimaru sampai di Takigakure saat menjelang subuh, kupu-kupu kertas Konan telah menyampaikan informasi yang diperlukan pada Pain/Nagato dan Madara, tetapi mereka perlu mengetahui lebih pasti lagi.

Kisame sedang beristirahat di kamarnya, yang terletak di sayap kiri markas Akatsuki, saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang di depan pintu kamarnya. "Kisame, ini Konan, boleh masuk kan?" tanyanya.

Konan duduk di sofa samping Kisame dan memulai pembicaraan, awalnya mengenai jinchuuriki Shichibi yang baru didapatkannya dan kemudian tentang rencana penghancuran konoha. Konan biasanya membantu menanayakan pendapat para anggota Akatsuki sebelum mendiskusikan masalahnya secara matang dengan Pain...

"Kita akan melancarkan serangan ke konoha dengan Kyuubi yang kukontrol dengan Sharinggan-ku tiga hari dari sekarang." madara mengumumkan rencananya.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Zetsu.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan, berdasarkan informasi dari Konan dan Orochimaru, istri Yondaime Hokage sedang hamil. Jika kita menyerang dengan rencana sebelumnya, yakni tiga bulan lagi, maka yondaime dapat menyegel Kyuubi kedalam anaknya dan serangan kita gagal." kata Pain Tendo.

"Maka kami menyusun rencana demikian, dengan sifat Yondaime Hokage, Ia tidak mungkin mengorbankan anak orang lain demi Konoha. Tujuan dari invasi ini adalah untuk menghancurkan Konoha dan tetap mempertahankan Kyuubi di tangan kita, dengan kehancuran konoha, negara-negara lain tidak akan seimbang dan terjadi perang, Akatsuki-lah yang akan menguasai konoha, perang dunia ninja, dan seluruh dunia." kata Madara lagi.

"Jadi, besok para personel Akatsuki akan mulai bergerak dari markas utama Takigakure, kemudian menerobos daerah padang pasir Suna dengan summon Pain Chikusodo dan rute padang pasir Suna yang sudah dikuasai oleh Akasuna no Sasori.." kata Pain Tendo.

"Hmph. Ada gunanya juga anak baru itu" kata Kisame menyindir Sasori.

"Kemudian,kita akan menerobos pertahanan luar Konha dari gerbang timurlaut yang penjagaannya paling minim karena terdiri dari hutan, kita akan bermalam dan bersiap-siap di hutan, kemudian menyerang saat pagi-pagi sekali, serangan pertama akan dimulai oleh Kyuubi dan Madara-sama.

Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Sasori akan bertugas untuk membunuh para penjaga dan ANBU di sekitar lokasi-lokasi penting yang akan diserang. Demi terjaganya rahasia tentang organisasi kita, semua anggota dan juga Pain akan tetap di balik layar sampai bagian akhir." kata Konan mengakhiri rapat tersebut, para anggota Akatsuki pun pergi istirahat dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk perjalanan panjang esok harinya.

Besok Pagi-pagi sekali di Sunagakure

"Otou-sama... Gaara nangis lagi, Mari-oneechan ngak bisa ngediamin dia.." teriak Kankuro kecil di depan pintu kamar ayahnya. Sang Yondaime Kazekage pun mau tidak mau keluar dari peristirahatannya yang nyaman untuk melihat anak bungsunya, memang merepotkan, karena ia tidak boleh tidur, Gaara tumbuh menjadi bayi yang sangat rewel di malam hari.

"_Haah, seandainya Karura masih ada,pastinya aku gak akan repot begini, kasihan juga Temari, masih empat tahun, dan harus menjaga anak yang telah membunuh ibu kandungnya... Ironis,walaupun sebenarnya yang membunuh Karura itu aku, tapi ini juga demi kebaikan desa."_

Ia melihat keluar desanya yang sangat tenang dan dingin di malam hari, tanpa sepengetahuannya, dua ekor burung summon raksasa terbang melintasi desanya dengan sangat ahli,seperti dibawakan oleh ahli yang hapal luar kepala daerah di Sunagakure.

Di atas burung itu terdapat Pain, Konan, Madara, Zetsu, dan Pain Chikusodo yang bertugas untuk memimpin burung raksasa itu. Di burung lain yang lebih kecil, duduklah Kakuzu dan Sasori (badannya belum diubah menjadi kugutsu/boneka) yang sudah ketiduran, Kisame yang sedang 'berbicara' dengan Samaheda-nya, serta Hidan yang memaki-maki Kisame agar diam karena ia ingin berdoa dengan tenang.

Dunia ninja hari itu masih tenang, tidak mengetahui bahwa tepat 3 x 24 jam dari hari itu, akan terjadi Penentuan Takdir, Tragedi, dan Hidup seseorang yang bahkan masih belum lahir oleh dunia yang kejam ini..

tapi benarkah dunia ini kejam? tunggu update selanjutnya dan pls RnR

Hai Minna-san

ini fic adventure terbaru kita..  
>nantinya akan bercerita tentang hidup n perjuangan Sasuke sebagai jinchuuriki.<br>Awalnya sih ngak mau buat pairing Sasuke,tapi karena si Aika mau, Pairingnya akan jadi slight SasuSaku..  
>Pairing lain belum ditentukan, jadi, apabila reader mau me-request-kan ide pairing dari PM atau review, akan diterima dan diusahakan..<p>

Flame n kritik yang beralasan sangat diterima,  
>Sorry kalau masih ada miss-type dan kurang tanda baca.<p>

Last word: please RnR, tq.

~Yuuki


	2. Chapter 2

**Same Fate, Same Tragedy, Different Life?**

**By: Yuuki Aika Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sama.  
><strong>

**Anime/Manga - Naruto – Sasuke U. - Adventure/Friendship – AU – OOC - rated T**

**Madara Uchiha mengetahui tentang kehamilan Kushina Namikaze beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Agar Minato tidak dapat menyegel Kyuubi kedalam anak kandungnya, Madara menyerang Konoha tiga bulan lebih awal. Penyerangan Kyuubi-Madara terhadap Konoha berakhir saat klan Uchiha mengorbankan anak pemimpin klan yang baru lahir, Uchiha Sasuke, sehingga Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi dapat menyegel Kyuubi ke tubuhnya dan ke bayi itu dengan Shiki Fuuin. Apakah Sasuke akan menempuh takdir, permasalahan, dan hidup yang sama dengan Jinchuuriki canon, Naruto Uzumaki?  
>temukan jawabannya disini... <strong>

**CHAPTER II**

**THE PEACE AND SOON-TO-BE WAR**

"KCHING!"

Suara _scythe_ bercabang tiga milik Hidan bersuara keras saat bergesekan dengan ninjato seorang chuunin penjaga, di hutan timur laut perbatasan Konohagakure.  
>"Matilah kau, ninja sampah sialan, bersiap-siap lah menjadi pengorbanan bagi Jashin-sama!" teriak Hidan sang penganut agama ajaran Dewa Jashin, bersiap-siap untuk menyiksa ninja Konoha itu sampai mati...<p>

"Hidan, kecilkan suaramu, ini kan penyusupan, jangan sampai diketahui oleh ANBU Konoha, rencana Madara-sama bisa hancur. Seperti yang dia perintahkan, tugas kita hanya membersihkan daerah ini untuk Madara-sama sebelum dia sampai dengan Kyuubi." tegur Konan, satu-satunya anggota perempuan di Akatsuki, dan juga salah satu tangan kanan Madara, disekitarnya bertumpukkan sisa-sisa tubuh manusia yang telah dibunuhnya.

"Kalian semua sama sekali tidak mengerti, kematian harus terjadi dengan siksaan, bukan kematian cepat yang menyedihkan itu." kata Hidan lagi, setelah menjilati bibirnya yang baru saja meminum darah korbannya.  
>Memang sih, dia hanya perlu setetes untuk memenangkan pertarungannya, namun, lama-lama ia terbiasa meminum darah, dan sekarang malah menyukai rasa dan aromanya...<p>

Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi bukan Akatsuki lagi namanya kalau anggotanya hanya ninja yang normal dan biasa-biasa saja.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari atas yang mengagetkan mereka, "Konan-sama, Hidan, Madara-sama dan Kyuubi sudah hampir siap, kita diminta untuk kembali ke _base_ kita di gua dan menunggu sementara Madara-sama bertarung." kata Sasori yang duduk diatas seekor burung summon disamping Pain Chikusodo.

"Dasar! Padahal aku baru mengorbankan 15 manusia sialan... Konan mengambil semua bagianku... Dasar wanita ***!" teriak Hidan, sebelum beranjak dari hutan tersebut via shunsin, mengejar Konan yang sudah terlebih dahulu beranjak dari sana.

Beberapa jam kemudian, di sebuah sore yang sejuk di Konohagakure...

**Itachi's POV**

"Itachi, kamu mau kemana, bawa-bawa kunai dan shuriken gitu? hari minggu kan gak ke akademi.." tanya kaa-chan dari dalam dapur.

Duh, kok bisa ketahuan sih, Tachi kan sudah pake jurus yang dikasitau Tokuma-Sensei di Akademi..

Tokuma-sensei itu bodoh, Tachi kan udah bilang, Bunshin no jutsu ini ngak penting, aku yang juara satu di kelas, waktu pakai jutsu ini aja bisa langsung ketahuan Kaachan, di sekolah juga langsung ketauan sensei...  
>Waktu dia 'nyalain' mata putihnya itu, kalo gak Tachi kan bisa dapat seratus, mata putih sialan! (maksudnya byakugan)<p>

"Tachi mau ke rumahnya Obito-nii, dia dan kawan-kawannya mau latian dan ngajak Tachi untuk ikut..."

Duh, kaa-chan akan ngijinin Tachi pergi gak yah, sejak perut kaa-chan makin besar dan ada adik bayi didalam, kayanya kaa-chan jadi banyak marah deh...

Mengerikan!

**MIKOTO'S POV**

Ya ampun ini anak, keluyuran aja kerjanya...

Biarkan dia pergi sajalah, capek banget ngurusin dia kalo lagi di rumah, mana ini perut udah gede banget..

Sasuke-chan, cepatlah lahir, aku ngak tahan lagi...!  
>Habis ini kan harus latian kilat dan ikut ujian jounin di Kumo, peduli amat si Fugu bilang apa, masa aku kalah dari anaknya Sakumo-sensei, si bocah Kakashi itu? Ngak banget deh..!<p>

"Ok, kamu pergi main, tapi jangan sampai luka-luka ya." jawabku pelan sambil tersenyum pada anak sulungku yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang kakak. Itachi benar-benar anak yang manis, dia pasti akan jadi seorang kakak yang baik untuk Sasuke-chan.

"Ha'i, pasti Kaa-chan..." teriaknya kegirangan dan langsung berlari keluar.

"Ingat pulang saat makan malam!" "Haa'ii!"

Itachi pun langsung berlari keluar dari rumah ke tengah kota, dengan tangan dipenuhi dengan lusinan kunai, shuriken, dan bom kertas...

Sigh, seandainya aku masih muda dan bisa sebebas itu...

**~Nii Yugito x Kakashi~**

Minggu sore di sektor ninja desa Konohagakure tampak ramai dengan adanya para ninja, sektor khusus untuk area latihan tersebut dipenuhi oleh genin dan chuunin dalam berbagai usia (dan tentunya jenis kelamin) yang tengah sibuk berlatih untuk menjalankan misi pada keesokan paginya.

Itachi berlari-lari kecil melewat gerbang masuk ke 'daerah latihan 15' dimana Kakashi, Rin, Obito, serta beberapa teman mereka yang lain, Kurenai Yuuhi, Nawaki Senjuu dan adik angkat Nawaki, Tenzo Senjuu telah mulai berlatih...

Setelah menyelesaikan serangkaian push-ups dan sit-ups, Nawaki pun bangkit berdiri dan mengumumkan istirahat.

Cucu sang Hokage pertama yang paling muda itu pun duduk di lantai disamping Itachi, yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk dan istirahat, tentunya karena dia belum punya stamina sebaik kakak-kakaknya ini, yang sebagian besar sudah menjadi chuunin dan genin.

"Tachi sudah bisa Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu, kan?" tanya Nawaki tiba-tiba, Tenzou yang berdiri disampingnya sedang minum isotonik pun menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, menatap Itachi dan Nawaki secara bergantian. Tampak sebuah kilatan kesenangan tampak di kedua matanya, ciri khas sang 'Tuan Muda,' sebagaimana dia biasa dipanggil jika sedang jahil.

"Udah bisa, kok, emangnya kenapa, nii?" tanya Itachi.

"Latihan sama Onii-chan yok, kita akan tunjukkin sulap yang keren deh, bisa ngalahin Tokuma Hyuuga-Sensei..." ajak Nawaki disertai cengiran khas-nya yang ceria.

"Ah, masa sih?" tanya Itachi tidak percaya, namun sebenarnya dia cukup penasaran dan tidak sabar mencobanya. Salah satu keinginan terbesar Itachi adalah bisa mengalahakan orang dewasa yang menganggap remeh dirinya, seorang Uchiha. Dan orang-orang dewasa yang akan dia kalahkan dimulai dari seorang pria, 20 tahun, guru Academi Ninja Konoha, bernama Tokuma Hyuuga...

"Beneran deh, coba ya, Tokuma-sensei ngajarinnya gimana? e\Elemen api kalah dari air kan? Onii-chan bisa buktikan itu Sa-Laahh...!  
>Goukakyou tachi bisa ngalahin air, percaya gak? Coba tes tabrakkin dengan jurusnya Tenzou..." jelasnya lagi.<p>

Itachi mengangguk dan menyuarakan sebuah "Oke" sebelum memulai sekelompok segel tangan yang tampak cukup rumit dan meneriakan "Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu" dan menghembuskan sebuah bola api raksasa berukuran kira-kira lima kali tubuh mungilnya.

Sementara itu Tenzou juga sedang menyusun segelnya dan meneriakkan "Suiton: Daibakuunha" dan menyemburkan sebuah bola air dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Itachi.

Itachi menatap dengan tidak percaya saat bola air tersebut habis diuapkan oleh bola api raksasanya, membayangkan wajah terkejut dan mulut menganga Tokuma-sensei saat dia memprotes hal tersebut di akademy...

"Sugoii! keren banget Tenzou nii-chan!" teriaknya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Itachi kemudian tiba-tiba dengan refleks menoleh kebelakang dan siap-siap berjalan pergi saat melihat Rin akan menghampiri mereka. Demikian juga dengan Nawaki dan Tenzou...

Itachi yang sudah memutuskan akan 'mencari Kaka-nii untuk belajar Raiton ninjutsu' pun kebingungan mencari di sudut mana bocah berambut perak itu berada, sampai...

"Nawaki! Tenzou! Apa-apaan ini? Jangan mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada Itachi, Itachi masih tahun pertama di akademi, belum perlu mempelajari tentang kedudukan elemen, dan Nawaki! siapa yang menyuruhmu mengajarkan kepadanya untuk mencari-cari kesalahan Tokuma-Sensei...?" Rin pun merepet panjang lebar pada kedua lelaki sebayanya itu. Maklum, Kurenai yang anggota tim mereka terlalu sibuk ber-IchaIcha-ria dengan Kakashi di pojok belakang untuk memperhatikan dan mengawasi tingkah mereka. Sehingga Rin sebagai murid perempuan yang 'cukup' baik saat masa Academy mereka pun ditugaskan oleh sensei-nya, Minato Namikaze, untuk mengawasi para bocah laki-laki yang seangkatan dengannya ini.

Untunglah Obito telah menarik Itachi pulang sebelum si Uchiha muda membaca buku terkutuk itu...  
>Kalau Mikoto-sama sampai tahu...<p>

Yakinlah, Tidak ada yang bisa menahan saat duo Lady Namikaze dan Lady Uchiha sedang marah, bahkan suami mereka sekalipun...

Dan tampaknya takdir memutuskan agar hal itu terjadi malam ini.

"NGAKK MAU! pokoknya nama anak ku harus Naruto-_Fishcake_!" teriak Kushina.

"Duh, ayolah Kushi-Chan, Naruto-_Maelstorm_ terdengar lebih keren! Masa pada kesempatan pertama aku jadi Ayah, langsung anaknya nama makanan...!" protes Minato.

Padahal alasan sebenarnya adalah...

_'Ayolah, ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Hampir setiap hari aku mengejek Fugu __tentang nama pemberian Mikoto pada anak sulung mereka, Itachi-Musang-Weasel. Sekarang? Dia akan mendapat 1001 kali lebih banyak cara untuk mengejek nama fishcake. Dasar perempuan, tak bisakah memilih nama yang bisa menaikkan ego seorang pria? Bukan malah mengenggelamkan ego ku!'_

Memang sih, sang Yondaime Hokage berambut pirang ini pernah mendengar suatu _gossip_. _Well_, mau dibilang _gossip_ juga tidak cocok, karena hal itu sudah terbukti saatini. Bahwa, perempuan yang hamil 7 bulan keatas emosinya meledak-ledak, dan karena Kushina sedang ingin makan ramen, ia malah berkeinginan menamai anaknya dengan 'Fish Paste Cake'.

Karena perdebatan mereka tak kunjung reda, Minato menanyakan pendapat dari murid-murid didikannya, yang hasilnya sangat tidak memuaskan...

Pendapat Rin berkisar diantara 'Fishcake terdengar sangat kawaii' serta hal yang berkaitan dengan hormon estrogen-progestron lainnya.

Sedangkan 'takdir-yang-kejam' memutuskan Kakashi dan Obito sedang sedikit _miring_ dari biasanya, sehingga dapat menyatakan pendapat yang SAMA...!  
>yaitu, nama 'Maelstorm of Whirlpool-Naruto Uzumaki' dan nama 'Maelstorm of Wind and Waves-Naruto NamiKaze' terlalu membosankan, sehingga lebih baik jika diberi suasana yang berbeda.<p>

Maka jadilah hari itu dengan Kushina yang menikmati ramennya, anggota team Minato yang duduk manis menatap makanan itu didepan istri sensei mereka, dan sang Yondaime Hokage yang bersumpah akan melibas ketiga muridnya itu besok pagi saat latihan...

**~SaSuSaKuLoVeRs~**

_Konoha, 22nd July, 03:44 AM_

"DHUARR!" suara ledakan yang sangat kuat membelah keheningan dan kegelapan pagi itu, bahkan saat matahari masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Ternyata Konan telah meledakkan gerbang utara Konohagakure dengan bom kertas terbaiknya.  
>Sasori sedang mempersiapkan kugutsu Sandaime Kazekage kebangaannya dan Madara sedang menyiapkan sederet segel yang sangat kompleks, Hidan, Kakuzu, serta Kisame berjaga disampingnya.<p>

"POOF" asap putih tebal segera menyelimuti daerah tersebut dan dibalik asap tersebut tiba-tiba muncul seekor makhluk buas raksasa bagaikan monster...  
>Berbentuk seperti seekor rubah raksasa, bergigi sangat tajam, berbulu lebat yang liar, sembilan ekor berayun dibelakangnya, dan bermata Mugen Mangekyoshi Sharinggan. Madara berdiri tepat diatas kepalanya dengan tegak, kebencian dan kepercayaan diri memancar dari dalam dirinya.<br>Suasana di daerah tersebut tiba-tiba menjadi terasa sangat gelap, penuh keputus-asaan, rasa takut dan rasa tertekan yang luar biasa karena hawa membunuh Kyuubi yang sangat besar. Madara pun mengontrol Kyuubi dengan sharinggan-nya agar menurunkan tingkat hawa membunuh tersebut.

Para personel Akatsuki pun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, meskipun mereka semua ninja-ninja kelas S yang sangat berpengalaman dengan harga kepala jutaan ryou, mereka tidak dapat berkutik saat dihadapkan dengan makhluk terkuat dari semua Bijuu.

**~somewhere else in Konoha~**

Di suatu tempat disekitar Konoha, terdengar jeritan seorang wanita yang tampaknya sangat kesakitan... "KYAAA! SAAAAKKIIIIIIITTT!"

**~TBC~**

**Para reader sekalian... chapter kedua dari Same Fate, Same Tragedy, Different Life!**

**Hope you enjoy it, chapter ini memang pendek dan tidak ada banyak action maupun Sasuke, but, we promise, chapter depan akan sangat emosional dan penuh action, dan tentunya juga kelahiran tokoh utama kita... :D  
><strong>

**Kita tahu chap ini kurang panjang, isinya sangat ringan, dan pastinya akan ada sangat banyak miss-type karena tidak sempat di re-check...  
>So, tolong tolong tolong banget, aku minta tolong beri kritik, saran, flame, komentar, dan semacamnya dalam review!<br>**

**anyway thanks untuk review chapter lalu, sekarang kita gabisa bales review dulu maybe next chap kita bakal bales**

**thanks**

**~Yuuki n Aika Uchiha~**


End file.
